


Jedi Girls

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Fascinated Me, Cloaked in Shadows and Secrecy [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just paint him, Obi-Wan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Girls

Anakin winced as he hit he sand again, coughing it out of his mouth as he glared.  
  
“What is so wrong about sand?”  
  
“Its course and irritating and it gets everywhere.”  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and waited for Anakin to get up again. Instead, the Padawan turned over, planting his elbow in the sand and resting his head on his hand. The other arm bent, hand resting on his hip. One leg straightened out and the other bent, knee pointing to the sky, foot tucked behind the other knee.  
  
“Anakin?”  
  
“Paint me like one of your Jedi girls, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“One of these days, you’re going to drive me to the Dark Side.”  
  
“Are they kinky?”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“Because if they are, I might have to push harder. With my ass. Surrounding your dick.”  
  
Obi-Wan stormed off.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
